xx - Wełcøмe тø тħe Sħøω
by FyreMyst
Summary: A group of circus cats arrive in the Clans, and the Clans are at peace. With no reason for borders, cats come and go as they please. But when violent murders break out within the Clans, they must question whether it is because they ignored the warrior code... or if their new fun-loving friends aren't exactly what they seem to be.
1. Main Page

χXχ - Iитяøđυ¢тıøи

Welcome one, welcome all to my newest fan-fiction! Heyo, Brownie here with another fan-fiction! Unlike my others, however, this story with be posted exclusively here, not on the warriorcat forums. This does mean there will probably be slower updates, as this is a far smaller audience. Also, as a warning: the reason this isn't being posted on the warriorcat forums is because it is considered a low-M rating. This story includes gore, some foul language, and things that could be considered 'adult topics'. Nothing explicit will be stated, and the rating is a precaution, but I do expect more horror-themes and foul language in this than any other of my 'fics. If you are uncomfortable with this, I highly advise you do not read this story. If you DO like this type of story, well, welcome to the show!

PLEASE NOTE: THIS FAN-FICTION IS RATED **M. **Read at your own risk.

χXχ - Sυммαяч

When a group of fun-loving circus cats come to the Clans, all the cats are enthralled by their antics. Kits, apprentices and even the warriors are begging to be taught how to do the many fabulous tricks they brought. The borders grow lax with few warriors interested in patrolling them. All the Clans are united in the fun and there is little to worry about in terms of borderlines. Cats from all the Clans cross borders to come and see the shows, even kittypets and rogues are allowed in, neither side caring about stolen prey. The Clans become integrated, cats from Clans lounging around another's camps and eating their prey, hunting with their patrols. Now when murders and other foul acts are being discovered, they don't know weather it is a passerby from another Clan committing the crimes or the circus cats they thought they once knew.

χXχ - Mαıи Cħαяα¢тeяš

Scorchfang - A red smoke tom with black paws and yellow eyes. Warrior of ShadowClan. One of the two main characters of the story.  
Marshstep - A brown she-cat with gold and black hints streaked down her fur and green eyes. She also has white paws and a white splotch on her chest. Warrior of RiverClan, and our second POV character of the story.  
Splashpaw - A long-furred, gray-and-black classic tabby she-cat with hazel eyes. Marshstep's apprentice.  
Yellowbelly - A very light ginger she-cat with a black stomach. She has pale white tabby stripes and light blue eyes. Scorchfang's sister.  
Luke - A gray tabby tom with amber eyes and a long tail. Leader of the circus group.  
Silver - A bright silver-gray she-cat with green eyes. Luke's mate and second-in-command.  
Marmalade - A massive, long-furred ginger tom with blue eyes. The muscles of the circus group, but a teddy bear.

χXχ - Cøитešтš

None yet. The story must start first.

χXχ - Ałłegıαи¢eš

ƦƖƔЄƦƇԼƛƝ

Leader -

Shellstar - A light grey she-cat with green eyes and white patches on her legs.

Deputy -

Skyheart - A dusty tan tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat -

Larkberry - A black she-cat with yelow eyes and ginger markings.  
_Apprentice - Gingerpaw - a ginger tabby tom with blue eyes._

Warriors -

Cloudchaser - A white tom with tan markings and light blue eyes.  
Troutfang - A black-and-silver classic tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Kinktail - A calico she-cat with a kinked tail-tip.  
Amberpetal- A brown-red she-cat with green eyes.  
Birdfoot - A small white tom with ginger and black patches.  
Marshstep - A brown she-cat with gold and black streaks.  
Goldenfang - A yellow tom with brown eyes.  
Willowstream - A long furred cream she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Apprentices -

Lizardpaw -A brown tabby tom.  
Splashpaw - a long furred grey and black classic tabby she-cat.  
Darkpaw- A black tom with dark blue eyes.  
Molekit- a black and white patched tom with grey eyes.

Queens -

Ashflight - White she-cat with grey patches and tabby stripes. Mother of Hawkkit(brown tabby tom)Petalkit(calico she-cat) Ivykit(cream tabby she-cat) and Tawnykit(calico she-cat)  
Flowernight - a cream she-cat with black paws and tail rings. Expecting kits.  
Fernnose- A light brown tortoiseshell with blue eyes. Stays in the nursery.

Elders -

Lakeshine - A grey-blue she-cat with a deformed hind paw. She was a warrior for moons, but retired early when thr paw picked up infection and needs gentler treatment.  
Hickorynose - A dark brown tom. Almost deaf, and the oldest cat in all four clans.  
Sunwhisker - A once-beautiful light brown she-cat with golden streaks. Deaf and blind on her left side, but surprisingly fine on her right.

ƧӇƛƊƠƜƇԼƛƝ

Leader -

Foxstar - A ginger-and white tom with blue eyes.

Deputy -

Icebird - A white tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat -

Eaglecloud - A brown, white and black tom with yellow eyes.

Warriors -

Raventail - A raven black she-cat with green eyes and a white tailtip.  
Scorchfang - a ginger tom with black boots.  
Hollyfeather - A black she-cat with grey markings and hazel eyes.  
Sorrelleaf - A brown tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes.  
Stormfall - A dark grey tabby tom with brown eyes.  
Badgerfoot - A black and white patched tom with dark grey eyes.  
Adderleap - A brown and yellow mottled tom with long legs and amber eyes.  
Yellowbelly - A light yellow she-cat with a black stomach.  
Robinstream - Brown she-cat with ginger patches.

Apprentices -

Lionpaw- A yellow tabby tom.  
Swallowpaw - A black she-cat with ginger patches.  
Thistlepaw- A brown smoke tom.

Queens -

Redflower - A calico she-cat. Mother of Adderleap's kits Twigkit (brown and tan tom) Sunkit(yellow tom) and Dappledkit(calico she-cat)  
Thornwhisker - A brown tabby she-cat. Mother of Toadkit(brown and white she-cat) and Grasskit(gray tom).  
Featherblossom - light gray she-cat. Expecting Foxstar's kits.

Elders -

Lightningheart - A yellow-and-ginger tom.  
Mintsky- Pale grey she-cat.

ƬӇƲƝƊЄƦƇԼƛƝ

Leader -

Wolfstar - Dark grey mottled tom.

Deputy -

Brackenflight - Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat -

Lillyshard - A silver she-cat with bright green eyes.

Warriors -

Nightstrike - black tom with green eyes.  
Sparrowfall - gray tortoiseshell she-cat.  
Wrenfrost - black and brown tom with amber eyes.  
Owltail - Brown and tan tom with green eyes.  
Blossompelt - ginger and white she-cat.  
Duststorm - Tan tom with grey eyes.  
Dapplestrike - Brown and grey dappled she-cat with amber eyes.  
Meadowbird - Slight black she-cat with green eyes.  
Tendriltail - Brown tabby tom with a very long tail.  
Tinycloud - grey-and-white patched she-cat with grey eyes.  
Halfwhisker - black tom missing half his whiskers.

Apprentices -

Fishpaw - blue-grey tom with blue eyes.  
Snakepaw - black tom with amber eyes.  
Spiderpaw - Black she-cat with blue eyes.  
Brokenpaw- white tabby tom with a kinked tail.

Queens -

Jaypetal - dark grey she-cat with lighter flecks. Mother of Kestrelkit(brown she-cat) and Volekit(dark grey tom)  
Raindapple - Dark grey she-cat with black patches. Mother of Tendriltail's kit, Tigerkit(dark brown tabby she-cat)

Elders -

Darkfeather - gray tabby tom with darker markings and hazel eyes.

Longleg - A white tom with bright green eyes. He's a bit deaf, considering he's an elder, and his back legs no longer function as well as they used too.

Squirrelwhisker - A light ginger she-cat.

ƜƖƝƊƇԼƛƝ

Leader -

Harestar- Tan tabby tom with blue eyes.

Deputy -

Cloudednight - Black tom with white patches and green eyes.

Medicine Cat -

Finchwing - A calico she-cat with green eyes.  
_App. Tallkit - A long-legged tan-and-grey tom. _

Warriors -

Graystorm - A gray tom with a white belly, chest, and tailtip. He is a bit cold and rude at times, as well as stuck-up, but that's to hide his loneliness from other cats.  
Rainfall - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.  
Honeyfur - Golden she-cat with green eyes.  
Frostleaf - White tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Emberfoot - black she-cat with ginger paws and grey eyes.  
Bluefrost - A blue tom with amber eyes.  
Streamflight - A grey long-furred she-cat with blue eyes.  
Mousetalon- A small tan tom.  
Echofall - A cream-and-grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes.  
Ezzy - A ginger tom, formerly a loner.

Apprentices -

Redpaw - A russet colored tom with blue eyes. He is not the brightest, and very clumsy and skittish. Ashpaw's brother.

Ashpaw - A silver she-cat with bright blue eyes. She is very fast and humor-filled, but is longing for attention. Redpaw's sister.  
Patchpaw - long-furred, mostly white she-cat with patches of fawn spotted tabby sepia; golden eyes.  
Alderpaw - long-furred brown classic tabby tom with white paws, chest, belly, muzzle, and tail tip; yellow-green eyes.

Queens -

Amberblaze - golden-furred she-cat with vibrant yellow eyes. Mother of Firekit(white-and-orange tabby she-cat).  
Iciclewhisker - White she-cat. Mother of Coyotekit(tan tom) Buzzardkit(black and white tom) Heatherkit(grey she-cat) and Lichenkit(tan-and-grey she-cat)

Elders -

Stonetooth - A grey tabby tom.  
Bramblewing - A brown tortie she-cat.  
Cinderleaf - A grey smoke tom.  
Razor - An old black tom. Formerly a loner with Ezzy, took to the Clan to live out his last moons.

ƬӇЄ ƇƖƦƇƲƧ

Leader -

Luke- A gray tabby tom with amber eyes and a long tail.

Second -

Silver - A bright silver-gray she-cat with green eyes. Also Luke's mate.

Third -

Shadow - A dark grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Subordinates -

Glee - A dark brown tom with a white chest and belly, and forest green eyes. He has a nice sounding voice, as he will sometimes mimic birds.  
Rust - Ginger tom with green eyes.  
Marmalade - A massive, long-furred ginger tom with blue eyes.  
Hannah - A grey-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes.  
Anastasia (Ana) - A white she-cat with brown patches.  
Smoke- A grey smoke tom with blue eyes.  
Ratchet- A dark brown tom.

ƠƬӇЄƦ ƇƛƬƧ

Splatter - Splatter is a brown tabby with a white chest, paws, and belly. She is a kittypet, with a red collar and little bell. She's very interested in the outside, and eager to try new things.  
Patch - A grey-and-black patched tom. Loner.  
Cody - A brown tabby tom with green eyes. Kittypet.  
Nikko - A grey classic tabby with amber eyes. Rogue.  
Samuel (Sam)- brown mottled tom with ginger hints. Kittypet at horseplace.  
Jackdaw - Grey-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Kittypet at horseplace.  
Laura - Brown torbie she-cat with green eyes. Kittypet at horseplace.

χXχ - Cяeđıт

Credit to Firepaw of ThunderClan for the characters Splatter, Glee, Redpaw, Ashpaw, Longleg, Raventail and Greystorm!  
Credit to BirthdayWishes for the characters Nightstrike, Darkfeather, Amberblaze and Rainfall!  
Credit to Jackalstep for Patchpaw and Alderpaw!


	2. WARNING !

.**  
**

* * *

.**  
**

* * *

.

**WARNING:**

**THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR MATURE AUDIENCES**

**It will include:**  
**\- Foul Language/Cussing**  
**\- Excessive blood/gore/disturbing scenes**  
**\- Some Mature content**

**I would recommend this for ages 16+**

**Read at your own risk**.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.


	3. Chapter 1

**{{Eeep finally I've gotten to write this and omg is it fun so far. I'm enjoying myself more with this than I have with any writing for a long while. Hope y'all enjoy it as much as I did! As always, have fun and R&amp;R  
Oh, and apologies for the extensive warnings on this one. I may have went a bit overboard, but I'd feel really guilty if someone read this without knowing and yeah. xD}}**

The black-and-ginger tom hissed as a cat trod on his paw. He brought the injured appendage close to his chest, shooting daggers at the offending WindClan tom.

And that was why Scorchfang hated gatherings.

Cats from all of the Clans talked and mingled, although sitting to the side Scorchfang could draw the divides from each Clan. Times may be peaceful, but the Clans were still separate substances and didn't mix all that easily. Each kept mostly to its own, just as he was sitting in the far edge of the ShadowClan side of the island.

Scorchfang jumped as Yellowbelly appeared from the shadowy bushes behind him, poking him in the side. "C'mon, brother, you can't just sit around like an anti-social bag of bones."

"But I am anti-social. The antithesis of sociality," he argued.

"Yeah, Yellowbelly. Stop trying," a new voice joined in. Scorchfang was hit with the harsh stench of rotten fish and he flattened his ears in disgust. "He doesn't understand the word 'friendly'."

Scorchfang narrowed his eyes. "And you don't understand the word 'bath'; at least I don't wake up every morning smelling like I rolled in shit."

The calico she-cat let out a bark of a laugh. "See. Point proven. He doesn't even know how to properly treat a pretty lady." She turned to Yellowbelly. "So, just give it up already." She grinned, and Scorchfang's scowl only deepened, frustrated that even insults couldn't stop her.

Yellowbelly rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, I get the picture. Let's get a good spot before they're all taken." She turned and headed off to the center of the clearing, closer to the scraggly tree the leaders would use for their announcements in only a few moments. Kinktail winked, letting her kinked tail trail over Scorchfang's nose as she followed. He only barely contained his paws from clawing after her.

Instead he watched as Kinktail and his sister met up with a few other she-cats near the front of the clearing, probably gossiping about who's been sharing nests with whom lately. _She-cats_, he thought, turning it into a curse.

"Cats of the Clans!" Scorchfang looked up to see all four leaders had taken their places in the tree:

Shellstar was furthest away and on the lowest branch, her green eyes wide. She was scared of heights.

Wolfstar crouched beside her, his dark grey tail on her back, steadying her. ThunderClan, too kind for their own good.

Foxstar, ShadowClan's leader, was near the center of the tree, standing tall on a stubby branch that jutted out towards the majority of the cats in the clearing. It was he who had called.

Harestar stood silently in the shadows on the opposite side from Wolfstar and Shellstar, his tan fur and bright blue eyes doing nothing to hide him in the darkness. He looked like an owl ready to swoop down on a group of plump mice.

Foxstar tipped his head to the stars, the white tuft on his chest flashing against the dark sky. "The full moon shines brightly down on us, the four Clans of the lake, so that we can meet here in peace and share in our prosperity. No clouds to mar the wonder-"

"Just cut to the chase, I'm getting old down here!" one of the cats shouted from below. Scorchfang couldn't resist a laugh, and neither could most the others in the clearing.

"Of course, sir, we couldn't want you to fall asleep during StarClan's accolades, now would we?" Foxstar yowled back good naturedly. Even from below Scorchfang could see Harestar rolling his eyes, but every cat knew that Foxstar's grandeur was a much better alternative to being a hostile leader or even a defensive one.

"ThunderClan has been doing well," Wolfstar said before Foxstar could have another word. The mottled grey tom glared at Foxstar, as if willing the ginger tom to challenge him for the first speech. "We have two new apprentices, Spiderpaw and Brokenpaw, who were named three suns previous."

The hollow rang out with the two apprentices' names, and Scorchfang joined in halfheartedly. Just more ThunderClan cats that would be able to stick their noses where they didn't belong. "We've had plenty of prey this new-leaf, and the twolegs haven't bothered us." Scorchfang rolled his eyes, having heard ThunderClan cats complaining about the twolegpath that wound just inside ThunderClan's border just a few moments previous.

Shellstar cleared her throat, then quickly spilled her report. She spoke faster than the creeks that tumbled down RiverClan's territory: "RiverClan has nothing to report. We've been doing well and the fish are fat."

The leader's paused after her report, no doubt uncomfortable by her obvious nervousness. But through her fear of heights, that wasn't anything new for little Shellstar.

"WindClan has a new warrior: Echofall. She has done exceptionally well in her training, and so has been proclaimed a warrior two moons before her time," Harestar announced, his words soft as silk. Every cat in the clearing knew Echofall had been Harestar's apprentice.

Despite this, the pretty grey she-cat was popular among the Clans, and hers was a warm welcome from all. Scorchfang spotted her between two other WindClan toms, her amber eyes misted over. He quickly looked back to the tree, feeling as if he had set paw where he didn't belong.

Foxstar drew himself up again. "ShadowClan has been doing wonderfully. This new-leaf has blessed us with many kits, and. . ." Foxstar trailed off, his eyes staring not at the crowd, but behind them to the trees beyond. The rest of the cats in attendance quickly caught on, and spun around to face whatever the tomcat had seen.

Scorchfang followed, standing and staring off into the trees, the fur on his shoulders raised. And then a pillar of fire scorched his eyes. A collective yowl echoed from the island as every cat tried to blink away the yellow and red spots seared into their retinas. Cats were backing up, Clan boundaries forgotten in their blind panic, each wanting the comfort of another's pelt on their side.

They bunched together around the base of the tree, as far as they could get from the now malignant darkness of the bushes ringing the island. Each cat was highlighted silver from the glow of the moon. Scorchfang found himself on the outside of the cluster of cats, just to the left but closest to where the flames shot into the sky.

All he could see was shadows, moving shadows and rustling bushes. His claws slipped out, shining brighter than ever in the dim light. "Show yourself!" a cat yowled from above. Foxstar's voice was shrill with fear. Any other time it would have been funny, but now it only echoed with a sense of dread. "I said show yourself!"

A cat laughed in the distance, coming from everywhere and nowhere at once. And then the cats stepped out of the bushes in an arrowhead pattern, at the tip a tall grey tom with a black and gold scarf wrapped around his neck. The Clan watched in silence as a stunning silver she-cat came from the middle to stand by his side. Sparks sputtered gold above them.

In the silence, Scorchfang counted nine cats - no, ten. A shadow flickered off to the back of the group and for a moment he caught the sight of a white-tipped tail. The Clans easily outnumbered them five to one. So why was it that fear still thumped hard in his chest?

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Foxstar demanded. Scorchfang noticed his voice still didn't lose it's shrillness either.

The cat at the front of the group smiled, his fangs glowing brighter than they should have. He stared at the group, and every cat felt that he was staring directly at them. Scorchfang's paws trembled as the cat's amber gaze met his, and he quickly looked away.

"My name is Luke." His voice was louder than it should have been, sounding as if it had been projected from the stars. Sparks flashed red, outlining his face and painting his eyes in deep shadow. His fangs flashed with red from the colored light, looking as though they dripped with blood as he grinned again.

"Welcome to the Show."

**{{mwahahahaha. As always, I'd love to hear what you think! I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions on how it is so far and where it's soon to go! I'm also debating whether or not to make a VIP Squad for this like there is in DaN, so keep on the lookout for some Squad news, favortees }}**


End file.
